


Always and Forever

by Early_Halligan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Not totally fluffy but not angsty either, flangsty if you will, i really did choose the most cliche title huh, julie is at the beginning but not really in the rest of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Early_Halligan/pseuds/Early_Halligan
Summary: This was inspired by a couple of wonderful people sending headcanons in the Hollywood Hat Club discord and I cannot thank them enough
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple of wonderful people sending headcanons in the Hollywood Hat Club discord and I cannot thank them enough

Alex had been a bit distracted all morning. It had been almost 2 months since he almost lost everything: his newfound afterlife, his best friends, Willie. _Willie_. God, he couldn’t imagine how he must be feeling. He buried his face in his hands and sat back on the basement couch with a groan. Was Willie safe? Worried? What had happened with Caleb?

“Dad, I’m heading to school!” he heard Julie say.

“Have a good day, sweetie!” Ray responded from the kitchen.

The door slammed shut, and the house was empty except for him and Ray. Luke had gone to visit his parents, and who knew where Reggie was. That left Alex all alone, and it felt too quiet.

No, actually, scratch that, because the door was opening again, and someone was running through the house quite loudly. “Alex!” Julie shouted. “Alex, you have to see this!” She came down the basement stairs with a purple folder in her hands and shoved it toward him.

“What is it?” he asked, taking it and flipping it open. His question was answered when he laid eyes on the first paper in the folder and his hand flew to his mouth.

_Dear Hot Dog,_

_I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have ever brought you to Caleb, and I should’ve known what he would do. But he never did that with anybody but the rowdy ghosts, never the ones like you. I hope you can forgive me._

_Willie_

“Oh my god,” Alex whispered. “Julie, where did you get this?”

“The front steps,” Julie said. “I don’t know why it was there though. Just thought maybe you should see it before I left.”

“Thank you, Jules,” Alex said. He began to tear up as he glanced through the rest of the papers in the folder, all letters from Willie. “Thank you so much.”

Julie smiled and patted his shoulder before she left, leaving him to look more closely at the letters. There were so many, some in a messier scrawl and some in a neat, precise lettering. _Dear Hot Dog_ , the second letter read.

_Caleb found out you crossed over. Who knows how life will go from here. Wish you were here._

_From,_

_Willie_

The next one was longer, but also written more neatly than the first two. There was lots about how it had been at the HGC since the band’s supposed crossing over, and a little bit about how the members had taken the news. There was unrest, it sounded like. The farther into the folder he got, the less details of the club there were and the more of Willie’s thoughts there were.

_Dear Alex,_

_Everything’s been pretty weird lately. I kept missing steps during performances, missing lines during song practices, stuff like that. It took me a while to figure out that it was because I was thinking of you. We never did get to dance that night at the club. Sometimes I wonder what it would’ve been like. I bet we’d have a little magic out there._

_I miss you. Hope you’re doing well, wherever you ended up._

_Love, Willie_

Alex had to stop there and dry his eyes, because they were threatening to spill over onto the letters, and there was no way he could let that happen. These were all he had left of the person he loved.

Finally, after a deep breath and several tissues, he went back in. There was just one left.

_Dear Alex,_

_I’ve written so many of these over the last weeks, but who am I kidding? I know you’ll probably never read this anyway. I’m writing to tell you it’s done. The club is gone. I don’t know if it was something that Caleb did or something the members did or something totally unrelated, but I’m out. I’m free, and the world is mine._

_The world is ours._

_If you’re out there, Hot Dog, give me a sign. Tell me you’re there, and I’ll find you._

_Please._

_Love always, Willie._

Alex gasped. Willie was out there. He was out there and he was looking for him, and all Alex had to do was figure out where he was.

He poofed out, knowing exactly where that would be.

* * *

The sun was shining brighter than it had all week as Alex landed exactly where he’d planned: right outside the Orpheum, surrounded by lifers and ghosts alike. But where was the ghost he was looking for? He turned and tried examine the area as best he could with the sun shining in his eyes, but didn’t succeed.

Suddenly something— no, someone—was crashing into him and he was on the ground with the person on top of him.

“Dude, what the—“ Alex started to speak as he stood up, but he cut himself off when he saw who it was that had run into him. “Willie!”

“Alex,” Willie whispered, getting to his feet. “Is it really you, Hot Dog? I’m not dreaming, I’m not seeing things?”

All Alex could do was nod, and the next thing either of them knew, Willie was kissing Alex and Alex was kissing him back and oh _god_ , how long they’d both waited for this moment. They didn’t want it to end, and for as long as they wished, it didn’t.

When they finally separated, Alex threw himself back into Willie’s arms and hugged him as tight as he could. “I can’t lose you again, Willie,” he told him.

“Never,” Willie said back. “I’ve got you, Hot Dog. Always and forever.”


End file.
